editedgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Monitor
The Monitor is a very important in the game. The Monitor is a vital game mechanic that allows full access to video camera footage within Tiwa Pizza (excluding the Kitchen). The player can activate this by hovering over the arrowed area at the bottom of the screen to locate the robots once they have moved from their original spots. Viewing them on the camera will stop them from moving until the player stops watching them. They may also cut the video feed while the player is still looking. While viewing the monitor, the player cannot be killed by the main three animatronics until they lower the monitor, though Mei Hua can attack even with the monitor up. This can be used as a defense method if one of the robots is waiting in The Office - although this is only viable if the power will last until 6 AM. However, it has also been noted that Rosary and Yuri can force the monitor down to attack if it is held up for too long. Advantages *Allows the player to check on any room just by hovering over the arrows. *Prevents the animatronics from moving when the player looks at them (with the exception of Mei Hua, who must be checked in moderation). *Warns the player when Mei Hua is out of Pirate Cove/sprinting towards The Office. *Causes Golden Tiwa to despawn if the player summons him into the The Office. *With cheat mode enabled on the Android version, allows the player to see the locations of the robots on the mini-map. Disadvantages *It is prone to failure like the doors and hall lights. This occurs when Rosary or Yuri to move. It returns to normal after five seconds of downtime. *It uses power like all other electronic devices. ◾In the first game, pulling up the monitor can immediately trigger a Rosary or Yuri attack if either have disabled the door and lights associated with them. Under certain circumstances, using the monitor to view CAM 4B may summon Nasissa. *Is activated/deactivated by simply hovering over the bar at the bottom of the screen. This may accidentally lead to an attack if the player is unaware of the cursor's position. *Can trigger Mei Hua's sprint down the West Hall. *However, this can also be an advantage to the player. If they notice Mei Hua has escaped Pirate Cove, lowering it immediately, shutting the left door, and then viewing Mei Hua sprint can give the player a few extra seconds to defend themselves. *Can sidetrack the player by forcing them to hunt down a missing robot while another one attacks. Category:Game mechanics Trivia *While the monitor allows the player to view any room via security camera, the Kitchen's video feed is disabled. It's the only camera without video because Scott wanted to leave a room to the player's imagination. However, audio still works and may be monitored in the same way as any other camera. Yuri and Tiwa can both be heard giving audio cues in the form of rustling pots and pans or music, respectively. *There were 12 locations in the map. *All robots attack when the player lowered the monitor, except Mei Hua. Category:Game mechanics